A Thousand Years
by Animallover1313
Summary: [Sequel to Come Closer] Caroline and the gang are done with both college and high school, so now they have to deal with the challenges of regular life. Will they make it through, or will there be some bad bumps on the way? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid that way
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's POV: Nightwing and I were in our newly bought apartment, which wasn't very off from Mt. Justice. To be honest, it was next door. I looked around, and leaned on Nightwing's shoulder, and he smiled down at me. I smiled happily back at him, and I started to take out the bed covers for my...our... bed.

I slid on the sheets and covers gently, and set the pillows back against the headboard. I took out a picture of me and Meghan, and a knock on the door was heard. I set down the picture frame, and Meghan and Connor were at the door. I tackled them both with a hug, and ruffled Connor's hair like a sister would to a brother. He patted my head in response, and I smiled at the both of them.

"Hey you guys! Want something to eat? I can see you guys are tired. How's it been?" I asked cheerfully, and they only collapsed on the couch, and Nightwing and I laughed at the huge mound of human in front of us. I kissed Nightwing's jaw softly before scampering off into the kitchen to start unpacking the pots and pans we bought.

Pouring water in the pot, I turned on the stove, and the fire roared to life. I sighed, and grabbed the bag of noodles from the pantry, and poured the macaroni noodles in the bubbling water. I gripped the lid in my hand, and set it on the steaming pot. I dusted off my hands, and started to grab the various ingredients. I grabbed for a casserole dish, and set the steaming pot (with now boiled water and ready noodles) on another burner, and grabbed for the drainer. Pouring out the water and noodles, I carried the drainer to the casserole dish, and started to prepare the dish.

Fifteen minutes later, I was officially pasted with different types of cheeses, and the macaroni and cheese was ready. I sighed, and wiped some sweat from my forehead and cheeks, making cheese cover my cheeks. I sighed again, and I saw that Nightwing was right behind me; looking at me with an amused expression. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the dish with my oven-mits, and I herded everyone to the table. "Alright, guys. Dinner's ready!" I called out to them, and I sat the dish down on a pot holder. Everyone dug in, and they started to moan at the taste of it. "How is it?" I asked tentatively, and everyone cheered.

"Caroline, it's soooo good! It's so cheesy! I love it!" Meghan exclaimed, and Connor quickly agreed. Nightwing slid his arm around my waist, and pulled me down to take a seat next to him... or on his lap. Meghan looked at us with amusement, while Connor was exchanging glances with Nightwing as if saying 'hurt her and you die'. I stood up again, but kissed Nightwing's temple quickly.

"I have to hop in the shower real quick, I'll be back soon." I started, and Nightwing grabbed me gently, and walked me to our bedroom. Nightwing then wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear.

"May I join with you?" He asked, and my face flushed to an immediate red. He looked at my face, and he burst out laughing. I blushed even more, and then he nuzzled his head in my neck. I kissed his lips, and I walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a pair of clothes, I turned on the warm water, and the steam started to seep out. I undressed quickly, and stepped into the droplets of warm water sprayed against my face. I quickly shaved and washed my hair, then turned the shower head off.

Drying off my hair, I started to dry my body. I slipped on a bra and undergarments, and then pulled on a pair of pale pink jeans, with mismatched socks, a black jersey with pink writing scripted on the front, with a double digit at the abdomen. I slipped back on my moon pendant, and strolled out of the bathroom. I turned the corner, and everyone stopped talking to look at me.

Only shrugging, I plopped down on the seat next to Nightwing, and he wrapped an arm around my waist before kissing my temple, murmuring 'hello gorgeous' under his breath. I smiled up at him, and I sliced out a fairly small piece of macaroni, and set it on my plate. There was more knocking on the door, and I stood up to answer it.

At the door, there was Artemis; who was in a teal shirt with a tiger pattern on it, with dark wash jeans, and a light blue purse with the same colored converse. Wally zoomed past me, and it caught me off guard, making me fall backwards into the wall. We all burst out laughing again, and Aqualad and Rocket were right in front of me. I smiled at them, and I ushered them to the table.

"Guys, just take what you guys want. I need to go out with Meghan, so I'll be unpacking for a while. Make yourselves at home." I smiled warmly at everyone, and started to walk backwards to my bedroom. I stopped, and found Nightwing sitting on my... our...bed, with a look that said 'I saw right through that fucking charade', and I sighed before slumping down next to him. He stood up to close the door, and sat next to me. He grabbed my hands, and slipped a piece of paper into it.

I looked down at it, and unfolded it. It read:

Dear Richard Grayson,

You are hereby accepted to join the Daring Dangers in Europe, for about 6 months each tour, which will be held every year. Send us your answer if you are going to join us, or will stay at your hometown.

Sincerely, Nathan Van

My eyes flickered up to his, which were dark with thought and sadness. I forced a smile on my face, and I hugged him tightly. "It's great for you, Nightwing. You should go. You... you deserve it. I'll be fine..." I started, and shooed him out of the room. He looked at me thoughtfully, and I only forced another gruesome smile. "Go tell the others.." I smiled again, and my eyes were already watering. I closed the door gently, and the tears started to spill.

I slid down the door; ignoring the pain of it, and started to sob. I heard a knock on the door, and I heard Meghan and Artemis' voice, along with Rocket's at the door. I cracked it open, and my face was forcefully brightened. "H-Hey, I guess you heard the news..." I started, and they only nodded before my eyes started to water again. I broke down, and they closed the door behind them before crouching down to my level to comfort me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing's POV:  
I was done packing for the job, and I tu rned towards Caroline. Her face was pur p osely turned away from me, and I imme d ia tely felt guilty. "Caroline," I st a rt ed, and I turned her around so she co uld se e me. Her gorgeous green and g old ey es w ere sparkling, and her fac e was pla stere d with a clearly fake sm il e. She l ooked up at me, and I fel ear t do a backf lip. "I don't have to-"

"Nightwing, you already answered, and yo u want this. You've wanted this since you were a boy. You can't destroy that l if e - long dream just because of me. I w ou to be there, Nightwing. It's... w hat 's important to you is important to me. . ." She responded shakily, then to o k in a deep breath, then forced a soft s m il e.

"I'll be fine here... I'll probably be o n missions... but then again... I can't really do anything right now..." I didn ' t want her to finish. She was my part n er , since she had moved up to the Ju s ti ce League. "You should... go now. Y ou 're go ing to miss your flight. I.. . I l ove you . Please don't... please d on 't f org et th at." I heard her stamm er, and I gr abbed her face gently by th e c heeks . I l ooked down to her, and I whi spered to he r.

"I love you so much, Caroline. Why would you think I'd forget?" I asked, hurt. S he turned away from me, and she quickly kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed b ack tenderly, and she pulled away too qu ickly. She hugged me tightly around t he waist, burying her head in my chest.

"Bye, Nightwing. I love you too." I hear d her murmur back to me, and I kisse to p of her head before exiting the h ou s e .

Caroline's POV:  
I waited until the car was out of the dr iveway, then I collapsed on the bed. I s tarted to sob heavily, so hard that my s houlders started to shake. I hugged t he sheets so tight that my knuckles wer e tu rning pale, and I buried my face i n the pillow. I started to sob again, tim e it was muffled.

I felt someone pat my shoulder, and I tu rned to see Superman there with Wonderw o man. I at first was surprised. _How the hell did they even get in the ho use? _I started to sob again, and Superman wra pped his arms around me, leaning my hea d in his chest. My cries were now muffled , and I eventually stopped crying, but that was when I fell asleep. Wonde rw om an stayed there with me, and kissed my forehead before leaving.

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
I was now on the plane, and it was about to board, but then Meghan and Superman, along with Artemis, Superboy, and Wonde rwoman, ran to me. The first thing Megh a n did was slap me across the face. Th e s ting wasn't bad, but she was going t o do a whole lot more damage. Superboy d r agg ed her away, and Artemis grabb by t he collar of my shirt.

"YOU IDIOT." She hissed; glaring at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YO U EVEN SEE WHAT WAS IN HER EYES?! SHE WAS FUCKING SOBBING WHEN YOU TOLD EVERYO NE ! SHE COULDN'T STOP CRYING UNTIL SHE FEL L ASLEEP! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE SHE'S PROBABLY IN RIGHT NOW? HOW FAS T DID SHE REALLY KICK YOU OUT OF YO SE BEFORE SHE BROKE DOWN? SUPERMAN A ND W O NDERWOMAN WERE SUPPOSED TO CONGR A DU LA TE YOU, BUT INSTEAD, THEY FOUND CAR OL I NE S OBBING ON THE BED! She couldn' t st op sob bing, Nightwing. She wanted you t o go, b ecause she truly loved you . B u t do you r eally know what's going on in her head? Did she ask you if you'd fo rg et that she loved you? She's damag ed , me ntally and physically. Caroline's - "

"ENOUGH." I said calmly, stopping her. " Caroline said herself that she was fine with me going. If she didn't want me go i ng, then why didn't she just say so? S he wants me to go." The boarding calls s ta rted, and I started to walk away f rom th e group. "I'm sorry, but she wan to do this. I need to go." I turne d ar ound , and walked to the gate, leav ing e veryo ne with wide eyes and furiou s looks.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I looked with distaste at the piece of t oast and berries on the plate. I pushed it away from me, and Connor pushed it b a ck towards me.

"Caroline, you need to eat. This won't b e good for your health. Nightw- I mean, we all wouldn't want you getting hurt. P lease, Caroline. Please eat." I tentat iv ely took a bite out of the toast, t few bites of the berries. I felt i t eru pt in my stomach, and I immediatel y ra n to the bathroom, and vomited it ba ck up. I started to cry, and Connor car me back to the bed, and laid me bac k d own. "Gods... I'll get Black Canary. We need to see what's the matter..." He sta rted to mutter under his breath, an d I saw something glimmer in the sunlig h t. I walk ed wobbly past him, and pick e d up the picture frame.

It was a picture of me and Nightwing; th e one that we had when we were walking o n the beach together. I was in a pale bl ue dress with a white hem, a blue hat , and a pair of cream colored flats. I was gripping a pendant of a locket in m y han d, since it was the one that Night w ing g ave me. It was the first gift th at he re ally gave me. I dropped the pic tu re fram e, making it shatter against the hard fl oor.

"Caroline!" I heard Connor shout behind me, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

Meghan's POV:  
We waited for a few more minutes before Nightwing disappeared into the darkness of the airport. I was released from his grip, and I ran out of the airport. I jumped up, and flew towards Mt. Justice. I landed at their house, and everyone else was right behind me. I burst through the door, and it was completely silent. I ran towards her bedroom, and screamed. The Caroline in front of me was unconscious, with her hair swirling around her, and her body was in a green haze. Her eyes were looking at the ceiling, and it didn't look like she was breathing. I ran to her side, and Superman and Wonderwoman, along with my uncle Manhunter rammed through the apartment. I tried to concentrate, and my eyes turned a lime green, along with Caroline's.

I was immediately thrown into a tornado of her mind, and Caroline was in the middle of it. She was staring into space, and her mother was beside her. I stepped forward, and a ring of fire had encircled itself around me. I screamed out, and I stepped backwards. Gaea turned towards me, and I could sense the power radiating from her.

"Find her mate; the reincarnation of the God of the Sky, and heavens. He's needed here. She will only get worse, until her existence will cease. With no reincarnation of Mother Earth, then there will be complete chaos. Find her Nightwing, and send him back here, to her. The bond they have will save her from her transformation. Her Moon will shine through, and could destroy us all..." Gaea's voice weakened, and the fire started to fade, until it was only ashes.

I was left alone, with Caroline, and her form seemed to weaken. She started to slump down, and she collapsed on the ground, and the tornado started to get stronger and stronger, until the both of us were lifted off of the ground. I screamed out to her, but it was hopeless. Both of us were thrown into the tornado, and I saw a hugged meteor of fire coming towards me. I was frozen, until someone pushed me to the ground. There was a scream, and I looked up to the fading body of Caroline.

I screamed, and was shaken awake by my uncle and Connor. I looked over to Caroline, and her eyes had dimmed into a platinum, silver, and green. I started to shake her, and started to cry. Connor wrapped his arms around me, and he started to pull me gently away from her. "NO!" I screamed out, and started to lash at him. "WE NEED HER! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END WITHOUT HER!" I started to sob, and Connor stopped. He set me down, and I ran back to her.

I collapsed beside her, and looked up at everyone. "She... Gaea..." Superman's eyes immediately softened, and he looked at Wonderwoman for a moment, then back towards me. "Gaea said... that if Caroline died... then the world would dissolve in chaos. She also said that Caroline wouldn't get better... unless her mate... the God of the Sky... was here with her. It was part of the Moon releasing. If it was released... then it would destroy all of us..."

I stopped, and looked towards Caroline. Her hair was sprawled around her head, and her eyes were a dim bronze and green. I felt her head, and quickly grabbed a wet cloth before placing it on her head.

Artemis was the first one to speak. "Who's the God of the Sky?" I snapped my fingers, then looked at Superman. His eyes widened, and he face-palmed himself.

"Good Gods..." He muttered, then looked at all of us with a forlorn face. "It's Nightwing."

* * *

Good Gods...

First: Connor and Meghan will be PISSED!

Second: Some of the gang's goin' to Europe! VACATION! Not.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing's POV: It was our first show in Rome, and I was looking out at the audience. Damn. The last time I did this was when... never mind. I scanned the booths, and tried to look for Caroline and the others. Instead, I only saw Meghan and Connor. They ran to me, and Meghan was with an urgent face. Connor grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me outside of the tent. Then, the screams and shouts started.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU DOUSCHE." Connor almost screamed, and grabbed me by the collar of my uniform. I saw tears in his eyes and they started to spill. "SHE FUCKING NEEDS YOU NOW. SHE'S... She's dying..." He let go of me, and he collapsed on his knees crying.

Meghan and I looked at him with wide eyes, and he wiped the tears on his cheeks. Anger replaced his tears. He tried to punch me in the face, but I quickly stepped back. "She's _dying._ Why in hell do you think she'd not be here? She would've been the first one here. Caroline _needs _you right now. If you don't get back in time... then... she'll die. The world will fall apart." He stopped, and looked up at me with a furious expression. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed out, and he lunged for me, if not for Meghan.

She grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him; straight on the lips. He started to move less, and completely stopped moving. She stopped, then kissed him on the cheek before intertwining their hands together. It made my stomach pang with jealousy. I really wanted Caroline here... but what about what they just said? What if she's dying right now? What am I supposed to do? I'm just... a normal human. She's... a goddess.

"I'll go, but after the show. They'll understand, I guess." I shrugged, trying to lay off the fact that my girlfriend may be dying by now. They only nodded, and I started back into the tent.

* * *

"AND NOW, THE DARING DANGERS!" Van exclaimed, and the spotlight shown on me. I looked down to my hands, which were holding on tightly to the trapeze bar. I jumped off, and flipped to the other bar by my knees. It felt natural being on the trapeze. My partner grabbed for my hands when I had to jump to her, but my fingers only grazed her hands. She screamed out to me, and I started to fall towards the ground at an increasing speed.

I felt a warm breeze in my mind, and I saw Caroline in a green haze, her body motionless, and her eyes a dim bronze and green. I choked, and I tried to run away from the scene. Then, I heard a voice in my head, and I heard the familiar voice of Caroline.

(_Caroline,_ **Nightwing**) _Nightwing! Fly! Command yourself to fly! Please, we need you!_ **What do you mean? I have no powers once-so-ever. **_Yes, you do! You're the god of the sky and heavens! If you don't believe me, then command yourself to fly! Please! _

I concentrated, then murmured the one word Caroline said. _Fly. _

* * *

Artemis' POV: We were all watching Caroline with worry. She was my best friend; because she understood my feelings, she was nice, caring, and a really good person to talk to. She was also my teammate, and was loyal, and would try to negotiate first. What jerked me out of my thoughts was her screams and cries.

We all jerked up, and I jumped beside her, and started to shake her. Wally started to pull me away from her, and Manhunter placed his hand on Caroline's forehead. She started to thrash even more, then stayed motionless. We watched her again, and she didn't look like she was breathing. We collapsed back into our places, and stared at the motionless girl in front of us. Wally started to exit the room, and tugged at my hand, I looked towards Caroline, then sighed. I joined Wally, and we started to go towards the door.

* * *

Nightwing's POV: The word _fly_ intercepted with me and the hard ground. I stopped falling, and I opened my eyes. I was floating in the middle of the air. Everyone in the audience; including my partner; were gasping in surprise. I just started to walk, as if I was on a tightrope. I jumped up again, and I grabbed my partner's waiting hands. We both landed on the platform, and we did one last pose before climbing down the ladder.

After the show, I met Meghan and Connor, who were both as surprised as I was.

"He really is... Caroline was right..." I heard Meghan murmur, and she grabbed my arm, and started to drag me towards the van.

* * *

I sat uncomfortably in the seat of the van as we started to go back to my apartment. My mind was on one topic. Caroline... What would she do if she saw me here? Would she yell at me, or scold me, or hug me and cry? I didn't know. I just wanted to see her right then.

Meghan opened the door, and I looked around. It looked as if nothing had been touched at all. I looked into the kitchen. Nothing had been touched there, either. "Guys," I started, and looked ahead of me. My eyes popped out of my sockets when I saw Manhunter, Superman, and Wonderwoman exit the master bedroom. Wonderwoman was clearly crying, and Superman had a grim look on his face. Meghan started to hyperventilate, and she gripped Manhunter's hands.

"Are... are we too late?" She almost whispered, and Manhunter only shook his head slightly. Meghan and Connor both sighed in relief, and I scanned the crowd.

"Where's... where's Caroline?" I asked quietly, and Artemis and Wally exited the master bedroom, along with Aqualad and Rocket. Meghan tugged me hard to the master bedroom, and my stomach did a back-flip. Caroline was there, but her hair was splayed all over the bed, and her arms were spread out, as if she was on a cross. Caroline wasn't moving, and it looked like she wasn't breathing. There was a green and gold haze rolling off of her, but her eyes weren't the same color. Instead, they were a dim brown, mixed with an olive green. I cried out, and started to go to her side.

I gripped her hand, and started to shake her gently. I concentrated on getting to her, and she immediately; but weakly; responded.

(_Caroline,_ **Nightwing**)  
_Dick... I.. I'm sorry._  
**Why are you sorry? It was my fault. I shouldn't have** **gone**-  
_No. My transformation... I... I was selfish for wanting you to come back. It was my fault, because I didn't want you to go in the first place. I wanted you to go, because it was your dream. I-_  
**Caroline, just stop there. You didn't know that your transformation would come so soon. Where do you need to go?  
**_I need to be up... away from my home realm.  
_**How much time do you have** **left?  
** _Not much... What you need to do is carry my body up as high as you can go. Then, the transformation would end. It already started, but had to be completed with the rival God... her mate. _

"No offense, Nightwing, but this is a new all-time-low!" I heard Wally shout behind me, and everyone else tried to scream at me to stop. I stopped, but just when they were almost 10 feet away from me, wings broke from my clothes. (This sounds really weird... _-_) I jumped up, and the ash gray wings on me interacted exactly the same. I looked down at Caroline, and her hair was blowing with the wind, and her eyes were a dim green with a dark brown. _I need to get there faster..._

I flew up higher, then saw that we were above the clouds. I could see the light of the sun dimming, which meant that it was sunset. I looked down at Caroline, and saw that her skin was almost a pale white. The last rays of sunlight shone down on us, then stopped on Caroline. Then, her face seemed to darken in the sunlight, going back to its original shade. The almost black and brown eyes she had started to restore in her eye color, turning into a pure emerald and golden green. She started to stir, and suddenly, she jumped from my arms.

Instead of falling, golden wings sprouted from her back, as majestic as the sun. My wings started to glow a silver, like Caroline's symbol; the moon. She tackled me with a hug, and the wings started to glow until a blinding light illuminated from the two of us. When the light was gone, both of us were with our wings, and happy tears streamed from her eyes. She hugged me around the waist, and buried her head in my chest; now sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, and I wiped away the tears flooding her eyes. I gently grabbed her cheekbones, and leaned into her, kissing her lips. She responded quickly, then pulled away. Caroline looked up at me, and her fingers gently brushed away some hair shading my eyes. I looked down at her, and she fiddled with some chain around her neck. She saw me looking at her fingers, and she opened it to let me see the locket that I gave her last year.

"You... you really kept it?" I asked softly with disbelief, and she only nodded.

"It... it was one of the best gifts that I ever got in my life... It showed to me that you knew. It showed me that you loved me, that you would actually buy something for me. I knew though that your love couldn't be held in a tiny locket. I knew that it was much bigger than this. So, to return the favor, I wanted to give you this." She focused, then a sting in my forehead burned me. I collapsed, and started to fall from the pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, and she quickly swooped down and caught me. She pressed her fingers on my temple, and the burning subsided. Instead of burning, there was a golden mixed with bronze circlet around my head, like a crown. I felt hers, and there was a warm glow with it. I smiled, and she concentrated, and it dissolved in thin air. I cocked my head to the side, and mine disappeared, too. I looked back at her, and she was stretching out her hand. I took it, and we started to go back down to the surface.

* * *

Great Gods of Reading... I guess... -_-

First: At least Caroline's not dead...

Second: Well, I guess Nightwing's job is a bust.

Okay, taa ta!


End file.
